one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Alphys VS Mayuri Kurotsuchi
Alphys VS Mayuri Kurotsuchi is the second battle of the fourth season of ShadowKaras' One Minute Melees. The combatants are Alphys from Undertale and Mayuri from Bleach. NOTE: This battle uses Alphys' abilities from the fangame Alphys NEO. Description Which soul-powered scientist will win: the Royal Scientist, or the Squad 12 Captain? Battle Hotland, outside Alphys' lab Mayuri Kurotsuchi approached the strange lab, his zanpakuto shining. He wasn't there for any good purpose- he was there to exterminate all of monsterkind. By chance, he’d stumbled upon the colony of monsters, and decided to end their lives, as they were a bit similar to the Hollows that him and his fellow Soul Reapers hunted. They were intelligent too, unlike the average Hollow, which made them dangerous. Mayuri smirked. His trip had been quite easy so far, slaughtering every monster in his path. A foolish goat, an annoying skeleton, and an overconfident heroine had all fallen to him. They would have made good research subjects, had they not turned to dust when they died. As he began to step towards the lab, the door slid open. A yellow lizard wearing a lab coat stepped out, and spoke. "So....you're the one who killed all my friends.” "Yes, I did." replied Mayuri. "I remember watching them die. It was truly pathetic- watching them breathe their last, in desperation and fear. I'll have the worthless faces of those fools etched into my mind for quite a while. Pity they had to turn to dust though, I would have experimented on them, sliced them open, injected them with my special poisons. At least I'm going to live with satisfaction, knowing that idiotic weaklings like your so-called friends are dead…." Alphys flinched, remembering how she had watched her friends die over her monitor- but she stood her ground. “No.” said the Royal Scientist. “Hmm?” came the reply. “YOU WON’T HURT THEM ANYMORE!” screamed Alphys, activating her internal modifications. A bright light the color of snow radiated from her body, before fading. No physical change was made, but power coursed through Alphys’ body. Mayuri raised his zanpakuto. “Looks like you’re next…..” FIGHT! 60 Mayuri instantly jabbed with Ashisogi Jizo, going for a quick paralysis. A Gaster Blaster halted his approach, by firing a white laser into his path. Mayuri blocked the blaster's shot with his zanpakuto, but another blaster appeared behind him. Turning quickly, Mayuri deflected that shot as well. "Haha....you seem to be heavily reliant on your tools. How cowardly....." sneered Mayuri. "I should show you some of my own." As if on cue, Mayuri's left arm extended, but Alphys created a row of boxes to guard against it. The arm exploded, and Mayuri dashed through the smoke, regenerating his arm and slashing Alphys with his zanpakuto. The spiritual blade didn't break skin, but it hurt a lot, nevertheless. Three Gaster Blasters shot their lasers, all missing, but driving Mayuri away, which was their intended purpose. 50 Materializing another row of blasters, Alphys opened fire, but Mayuri put up a mighty barrier of Kido. A number of square-shaped robots rose up behind him, and threw their heart-shaped blasts. However, Mayuri used another barrier to stop the shots, and used Shunpo to close in and cut the robots to pieces. Suddenly, from behind, a Gaster Blaster shot struck Mayuri. Not losing the advantage, Alphys shot a stream of electricity, but Mayuri's Shunpo was fast enough to dodge. 40 Mayuri stopped his Shunpo, landing away from Alphys. He fired a Kido blast from his open hand, which struck a wave of mini-robots, blowing them apart. Mayuri then used his Shunpo offensively, almost instantly appearing in front of Alphys, but two larger Gaster Blasters appeared and fired point blank, shooting him across the stretch of rock they were fighting on. Four blasters surrounded Mayuri, and fired, their lasers forming an X symbol, but the Captain jumped backwards. 30 Alphys let out a nervous grin and summoned a multicolored maze, which appeared on the ground in front of her. "If you're so smart, try and solve this!" declared Alphys. Mayuri dashed through, but found himself electrocuted by a yellow tile. He stumbled around more, landing on an orange tile, then a blue one, which caused rabid fish to bite at him. Time was running out- Mayuri, now slightly understanding the puzzle, made a dash for the finish, but was too late- dual jets of fire appeared and torched the Soul Reaper. 20 Alphys shot a Gaster Blaster to push Mayuri backward, and created another puzzle. However, Mayuri now knew how the puzzles worked- he quickly ran through it and slashed Alphys, but an army of floating box-robots appeared and deployed the hearts of energy like a firing squad. Mayuri leaped away from Alphys, and fired multiple wide Kido blasts, which destroyed all the robots. He then charged at faster than eyesight speeds, stabbing Alphys with his zanpakuto and lacerating her flesh with a slice. The Royal Scientist's near-dead and paralyzed body fell, and Mayuri laughed, kicking Alphys into the closed door of her lab. 10 However, despite all odds, despite the paralysis, Alphys somehow got up. Mayuri gasped- it should have been impossible for her to recover from the toxin of Ashisogi Jizo. This is the power Undyne was using....this is what I was studying for so long....this is DETERMINATION!' thought Alphys. '''Papyrus....Undyne.....Asgore.....I won't fail you! "Bankai! Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo!" cried Mayuri. A large yellow creature that looked like a caterpillar appeared. Purple gas came out of the Bankai, poisoning Alphys, but her Determination resisted it. Multiple giant swords extended out of Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo, and the beast charged, ready to skewer Alphys. A whole legion of Gaster Blasters besieged Mayuri and his Bankai, shooting at him repeatedly without pause. Finally, one shot blew off his arm completely, and another one made a hole in his chest. The Bankai wasn't as lucky- it was annihilated by the repeated attacks, exploding and disappearing. The blasters vanishing, waves of electricity assaulted the Soul Reaper, thousands of volts electrocuting him. A row of bombs hit Mayuri, blowing his body in half, and a final massive Gaster Blaster shot him at close range, sending his body falling down, off the rock platform. '''NO.....I can't die to a mere wretch like her! I can't lose! Impossible! were Mayuri's last thoughts, before the lava consumed him. The lava ate away, until nothing remained of Mayuri Kurotsuchi. KO! Alphys lay down, the poison, wounds, and paralysis finally catching up, her Determination fading. Alphys coughed, and knowing that she was about to die, closed her eyes and remained still. I.....did it........ Just like that, the Royal Scientist faded into dust. KO! This melee's winner is.......Alphys! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:ShadowKaras Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees